A candle that can be controlled remotely provides first of all a safety measure. There have been cases where lit candles were forgotten and caused a fire, resulting in an extremely dangerous situation that can cause significant damage to property and even loss of lives.
Apart from the obvious safety benefit for a remotely-controlled candle, such a device can be useful in many occasions, for example when a person cannot be present at a certain location and wishes to create a desired ambiance at that location with the use of lit candles prior to his arrival.
Some remotely-controlled candles are known from the prior art.
JP 2004071526 discloses a remote ignition device for igniting a candle via a telephone signal outputted by a wireless telephone device. The received signal is converted to an electric signal and amplified by a control mechanism, and an ignition device is actuated to ignite the wick of a candle.
WO 2008/074269 discloses a remote-controlled light source that has a storage container and/or supply of combustible material, connected with a burner system which is equipped with an ignition system connected to a power source, and, at the same time, the ignition system is connected with a starting system, connected with a controller which is located outside the light source body.
WO 2008/132733 discloses remote candle lighting apparatus. The apparatus comprises ignition means which are fixedly mounted on a platform and positioning means that move the moveable platform relative to the fixed platform in a way that brings the ignition means close to the wick of each candle in turn.
At times, it would be desired to cause a remotely lit candle to become extinguished, to create a partial or complete darkened effect. None of these prior art devices provide means for remotely extinguishing a lit candle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remotely-controlled candle, provided with the means to light a candle with an actual flame, and to subsequently cause the lit candle to be remotely extinguished whenever desired.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that can be easily operated and can provide inputs to the user.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.